Secrets Unravels
by LaDeadSh0t
Summary: After the death of Ed and May in a house fire the other two Ed's just didn't hangout anymore. Eddy is hanging out with the wrong crowd. Double D (Edd) has been secretly been working on something for along time with his Dad. One day Marie runs into Double D, but she wasn't expecting him to change a lot. She might even truly start to love him, so does Double D. Edd/Marie Rated M
1. The Reunion

**Chapter 1**

The Reunion

Dear Dairy,

"I can't believe...its been 4 years since May and Ed died in that fire at his house. To think if you said you wanted someone dead you think you be happy. I was wrong...I miss May. Heck even though its been along time since I talked to the other to Eds. Sad thing is I think they don't talk to each other anymore. Ed was the one that always held the group up when things went in other different directions. Since he's gone...there's no reason why they should hang out or talk to each other anymore. Eddy is now on the popular side of High school along with Kevin , Nazz, and other people. Double D...well all I know is he hangs out with Jimmy. The only reason why Jimmy hangs out with Double D is because Sarah is depressed about her brother being gone. You think she would be happy if he was...well looks like even she misses her big bro. For now I'm just going to chug through and just go to school today."

I put my diary under my bed and I get ready for school. I put on my black muscle shirt along with my cameo cargo pants and chain. I put on my black DC shoes and head off to the kitchen for breakfast. I see my big sister Lee with her usual polka dotted shirt with her skinny jeans and her red hair already curled up walk into the kitchen too.

"Hey Lee", I said expecting a response.

Nothing was said from Lee and just walked out the trailer door into her car and off to school.

"Looks like she knows what day it is too. Well I guess I'm walking to school today", I said to myself

I finish my bowl of cereal grab my book bag and head off to school too.

"You know what I should walk more often. Its beautiful outside, I get more exercise, and -

Before I could say anything else I sees someone in a black hoodie that only fits him half his body runs by me.

"Damn! Watch we're your going", I yelled!

The person in the hoody stopped and turned around to see me. It looked like he was in shocked when he saw me, but that didn't matter. I couldn't make out who it was, but that didn't stop me from beating up who almost tripped me. I starts to run after him. He just stand there watching me run towards him, but then he realized what was about to go down.

"Take this!"

I throw a punch right towards his face. The mystery person dodged it by leaning to his right just enough it wouldn't hit him. I throw another except my right fist this time. He also dodges the punch by leaning towards the left.

"What the...you're getting on my nerves", I said.

She goes for a forward kick, but the mystery person blocks it with both his hands in a downward motion. She falls on the ground right on her butt. The mystery person took a few steps back and started to run.

"O NO! You're not leaving until I say you can leave", I screamed!

The person made a quick cut through the corner, so did I . I tried to catch up to him, but he's just a little faster. A car comes out of nowhere and hits the breaks. The person jumps right over the car without touching it. I run around the car to catch up to him. He checks over his shoulder to see if I was still there. I was at least 5 feet behind him. He goes down one sidewalk with nothing but fences. He sees there's a dead end at the end of the fences.

"Ha you have nowhere to go now. Time to teach you to mess with a Kanker", I said.

The person didn't stop running. He did a cartwheel then he flipped right over the fence.

"You got to be joking me!"

I ran toward the fence too except I kick off the corner of the fencer and went over the fence too.I land it, but then I comes face to face with a German Shepherd. She gets against the fence, so she wouldn't get bitten.

"AAHH! Someone help me", she pleaded!

As the dog barked and barked at me. I was still scared.

"Please help me! This dog is going to kill me!"

The mystery person turns around to see that she was facing the dog. He was about to go, but something made him turn back and help her. He runs towards the dog and tackles it. The dog yelps when the person tackles it. The dog tried to bite him, but he puts the dog into a sleeper hold. 30 seconds later the dog stops moving and barking. As Marie watches this she was kind of second guessing herself if she should fight him.

"T-Thanks for saving me. I should have been so hard on you."

The person stands up but didn't realize his hood is down now.

"Hey turn around so I can see who you are. Wait I know someone with that same exact hat. Yeah a black hat with...white strips….Double D? Is that you", I questioned?

The person turns around to find out its none other than Double D, surprisingly. He helps Marie up and then takes a few steps back.

"M-Marie...is that you", ask Double D?

"Yes! Wow Double D when did you learn to do that?"

"I-I...look at the time we got to go to school before the bell rings."

"Wait you didn't-."

Before I could finish my statement he vaulted over the fence again except this time he did it with one hand. I was shocked to see that he was capable to do that. I thought

he was still...non athletic.

"No...no way that was Double D. It had to be someone else, but...he did answer as Double D. Also it did look cool, and...cute. Wow I think he also got stronger too, because in 8th grade he couldn't lift for anything. Did he also get taller? Last time I remember he was at my height. Now he's like a head taller than me. I just realized I got to get to school!"

At School

I made it to school just as the bell rings. My first period class was P.E.

I just couldn't stop thinking about how much Double D changed. Its been years since I seen him. As I wandered off in my own little world the teacher told the class that they were going to play a new game that he think they we're going to like.

"Okay people were going to play a game called Capture the Cone. The rules are simple you need to capture the other players cone to gain a point. You can pass the half court line, but once you pass the line the other players can freeze you. Kind of like dodge ball, freeze tag, and capture the flag. You can not move when you have a dodge ball in your hand. You may pivot but nothing else. OK start", the teacher yelled!

You see dodge balls going all over the place. Some kids got out, but all they have to do to get back in is ten jumping jacks. Some kids tried to get the cone, but they got tagged and now there frozen.

"O crap we started", I said to herself.

"Hey Marie! Watch out", yelled Johnny.

He runs toward Marie and let the dodge ball hit him then let it hit me.

"Wow, thanks Johnny."

"No...problem", as he gasped for air.

"Uh, Johnny did you just…"

"Yes...but anything...for a friend", as he walks off to the side of the gym holding his groin.

"Man Johnny sometimes I just don't understand you", I said.

Five minutes passed and no one has gotten each others cone yet.

"Okay people know one has gotten a point yet and I'll be damned if they get it first", said the captain.

"Hey Marie!"

"O hey Jimmy. How's it going", I ask?

Since Jimmy usually hangs out with Sarah and no one else back then he's starting to get more social now. He mostly hangs out with Double D now. Since Jimmy is smart in technology and Double D in atrochemistry they now hangout more often.

"Nothing except Double D's been acting strange today."

"Really? How strange?"

"He was almost late for school and he was attacked by a dog."

"Really...huh that is strange", I said.

Wow he didn't say that I got attacked by the dog. He also didn't mention that I was reason he was almost late. I think I owe him for than a thank you.

"Marie...you okay?"

"Hmm...yeah. Sorry I was just thinking", I said.

"Its okay. Hey can you keep a secret", he ask.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Double D is in this class. He's just somewhere in the gym."

"Wait he's in here now?"

"Yeah and I know where its at."

"Really...well since he was acting strange today you think I could talk to him", I suggested.

"That's going to be hard", said Jimmy.

"How come?"

"Well…"

He points where the rope climb is at and at the very top you can see an outline of someone in the rafters.

"That's him! But he's at least thirty feet high!"

"I know I was impressed when he first did that too. Well have fun getting up to him."

"G Thanks Jimmy", I said in a sarcastic way.

"Hey at least I told you. I could've said nothing or tell Johnny you were about to get nailed in the face", he shot back at her.

"Really...thanks Jimmy."

"No Problem."

I slowly walk over to the rope climb to get ready to climb up it. I was nervous because I only did this one time and yet I was still scared back then. Slowly one by one I put my hands on the rope to get ready to go up it. I start to climb up the rope . I kept telling myself don't look down, don't look down, don't look down. At that moment I'm at least ten feet off the ground, but then something just told me to look down. I don't know what came over me but now I wasn't scared. I was terrified! I just kept going up the rope so I didn't have to worry about doing this again. I finally reached the top of the rafters. All of a sudden my hand slipped and I was about to fall. I don't know why I didn't scream or call for help, but then a hand came in time to grab me from falling.

"HUH! Doub-"

"Shh! Do you want to get in trouble", Double D ask?

He pulls me up into the rafters, so I wouldn't fall.

"Wow...what a view huh Double D", I said.

"Hmm", he responded.

"Um...Double D...you're probably wondering why I'm up here with you", I questioned?

"You're up here because you want to talk to me about why you chased me, thank me for saving you from the dog, how and when I got so fit, and see how I've been doing for the past four years. Am I correct or no?"

"Wow...how did you-"

"I heard you and Jimmy talking."

"O I was about to say your really smart, but I know you're not insanely...wait what was that last part", I questioned.

"You wanted to know how I've been for the past four years."

"O.K. you are insanely smart. So...how have you been?"

"I...have been doing fine. Just...you know tired today. Since you already know what happened to me today."

O yeah...sorry about that. I thought you were another jerk just messing with me since you know I'm a "Kanker" and all."

"Its ok I really don't blame you. At least you gave me a work out", he said.

"Speaking of working out. When did you...you know get fit and where did you learn to do those moves", I said.

"Umm...well...I kind of...I...I don't want to mention it here. Lets just say I have more time on my hands now than usual."

"O-Okay...I understand. You just don't want to tell me."

"No no...its not that", he shuttered.

"O so your embarrass or something?"

"No...its complicated", he said.

"Why is it complicated Double D", I ask.

"Its just...well kind of...it's like...you know what? How about this. Come to my house after school and I'll talk about it okay?"

Right when he said that I was shocked that he's inviting me into his house.

"Uhh..yeah sure I'll come to your house after school."

"Great...because you know I need to talk to someone else besides Jimmy. He's cool and all, but he misses Sarah...badly."

" Sorry to hear that Double D", I said.

"Yeah...but real quick you do realize there's a ladder to get up here, right?"

"God damn it Jimmy I'm going to kill you."

"Well lets get down from here before someone sees use up here", he said.

After we both got down from the rafters I went to my next period class and so did Double D. I just can't believe how much he has changed. I just hope he's still the gentleman like he was back then. O well for now I just can't wait to catch up with Double D.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Secrets Unravels". I might be a amateur, but at least I'm trying, right? O well please I would like it if you told me how you feel and I'll uploadupdate as fast as I can. Review, Like, Favorite, Follow, and etc. Its up to you! Until next time._


	2. Why not fight back!

**Hey sorry it took awhile for this chapter to come out. I try to keep it once a week on a Friday, but I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>Double D's P.O.V.<p>

After all these years Marie still acts like herself. At least someone stayed the same after what happened with Ed and May. I know for sure this isn't going to be easy for her after I tell her the truth. I'm just trying to think of all the possible theories I have after I tell her. Would she be angry, and then punch me across the face. Will she cry afterwards or surprisingly be happy with the fact what happened. Well whatever happens I hope it ends well.

As my day could have got any more edgy the toughest, baddest, most gangster looking kid decides to eyes me across the hallway and start to slowly walk over. This so called gangster is Kevin. As usual he's hangin out with his group of friends, yet I'm surprised some of them are still friends with him. At that moment the bell rings, but of course besides being in Algebra 2 right now I'm in the halls alone with Kevin and his friends.

"Hey check it out! Its Double Dweeb. How's it goin? Wait...shouldn't you be in class right now", Kevin grinned.

"I would be if you and your so call posy got out of my way. Now if you excuse me", I said.

Kevin puts his hand on my shoulder to keep me from walking away. Then he slightly starts to chuckle.

"Where do you think your going? You ain't movin from this spot till you hear what I need to say."

"Yeah...and what's that?"

"This!"

He knees me right in the stomach so hard I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Aww what's wrong? Its not like my friends here kicked you while your down...this time", he started to laugh with the rest of his friends.

"Why not this time Kevin", a kid from the grouped asked?

"Well I'm glad you asked. A certain someone thinks he's bad enough to call himself a bad boy like us. So if he wants to join us he has to beat up this piece of sh** right here", as he points to me.

"Why to me and me only Kevin", as I slowly started to stand up.

"Well because…"

Before he ended his sentence he kicks my feet causing me to fall again.

"...he chosed you. Lets just say its payback for what happened 4 years ago", he said.

A few of the kids shuffled apart to make way for the kid who was going to join in there little group. I look up to see none other than Eddy standing in front of me.

"E-Eddy...your better than this. You ARE better than this. You ARE not one of them. You are-"

"Shut up", Eddie yelled as he kicked me in my side.

"Agh…*cough* Eddy...please for the love of god don't do this. We use to be friends", I pleaded.

"Well Double D-I mean Dweeb...we use to be friends. Not anymore. Kevin is my friend now", he said.

When he said that I could feel my heart burn, break, and get destroyed by the words he said. I couldn't take it so I just stood there waiting for what I knew was about to happen.

"AW SH**! TEACHER! RUN", a kid screamed.

"What the hell?! Find! Yo, Double Dweeb see you later! Come on Eddy lets get out of here", screamed Kevin.

"Aight Kevin! Right behind you, man!

As the teacher tried to catch them it didn't work because...well lets just say he had one too many donuts. His name was Mr. Jenkins.

"My god! Mr. Edward are you alright? Here let me help you up", Mr. Jenkins said.

"I don't know anymore Mr. Jenkins. I think I need to go to the office."

"Okay I'll help you get there. Wait never mind that I might have one of my students help you get to the office safely", as we walk near his room.

Right when we got his room you could tell people was worried what happened to me.

"Miss Kanker please help out Mr. Edward here to the office."

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins", as she walks over to help me get to the office.

"Thank you Miss Kanker", he thanked Marie.

Marie and I started to head down to the office to see if I was alright...physically. I for sure know that my mental state is broken.

"My god Double D...are you alright?"

I just kept walking as she held me with her one shoulder quietly.

"Double D there's something wrong and I know it. What happened", she asked.

"Hu...Kevin and his gang started to beat me up except in was only two the hurt me badly", I said.

"God he's a d***!...but if he was the one to hurt you. Who was the other one?"

"...Eddy."

"WHAT! No that is wrong! He use to be your friend! Why didn't you fight back at least", she said so confused.

"I'll tell you that after school", I said.

"I can't wait that long. What is the reason for all this?!"

"...The meaning of reason means nothing anymore in this world. Just please wait after school, ok?"

She looked at me like she didn't want to know everything, but I could tell she needed to know what happened. For now I'm glad to be alive right now.

"...okay", she said softly but in a rough way too.

"Thank you", I said as I enter the office.

"Bye Double D."

"Bye Marie."

After School

Marie's P.O.V.

Well I checked the office and Double D wasn't there so I assume he's at his house right now. I mean he said right after school and well its after school now. What keeps bothering me is that Double D was about to get beaten by his closest friend Eddy. I could be messed up here and there, but beating my best friend...now that's just messed up. So I started to walk to Double D's house to see how he's doing and to see I guess the truth between what happened at the night. What's truly bothering me is why and how did May even get to Ed's house in the first place, but at that moment I heard a loud bang noise around the corner towards the Cul-de-Sac. Before I could think I hopped the fence just in case I ran into someone I don't like.

"Hahaha that was fun! Yo Eddy hold my bat", as Kevin gives him his bat.

"Aight Kevin. Yo Kevin that was awesome how you destroyed that mailbox, but…"

"But what huh!"

"I feel like we should jump someone", Eddy suggested.

"Huh I like how you think...maybe you can become one of us", Kevin added.

I couldn't believe Eddy is thinking this. I remember when he just wanted to gain some money just to get those stupid jawbreakers. I decided to fall them behind the fence, so they wouldn't see me.

"How does that sound to you guys", Kevin asked?

"Yeah man I like the sound of that", one of the kids said.

"Dude great idea", another kid said.

"That's all good and all, but…"

"But what Kyle", Kevin stopped in his tracks.

"Who we gonna jump tho?"

"Hmm…", mumbled Kevin.

"How about Double Dweeb? He might be still walkin from school to his house", Eddy said.

"You know what...that's not half bad. Yeah and you'll be leading it. How does that sound, huh", said Kevin.

"That would be awesome! Thanks Kev."

"Heh no problem Eddy."

"HUH no", I said out loud.

Kevin's group just stopped in there tracks and looked around to see who said that.

"Hey! Who the hell said that", Kevin yelled.

One of Kevin's homies looked towards my way and saw me looking through the fence.

"AW SH**! Someone is watching us through the fence", he screamed.

They all looked towards the fence and saw me behind the fence.

"HAHA! Check it out. Its one of the Kanker sisters. Since I know it isn't Lee it must be Marie, right?" Hey Eddy! It might not be Double Dweeb, but will this do", asked Kevin.

"O yeah she will", as he cracked his knuckles.

They started to hop the fence. Since there was one too many of them I decided to run. One by one they all got over the fence and started to chase me. Since Kevin was the leader of the group he decided not to chase me, but the other four did.

"Yo Eddy, Kyle, Nick, Louis! Go after her! I'll be at the hangout! I need to talk to you know who", Kevin yelled.

They all agreed and kept chasing me. As I kept running there was a fence in my way. I vaulted over it with both my hands and used the fence to gain more speed. Eddy kicked off the corner of the fence to get over. Kyle and Nick climbed the fence. Louis slid underneath the fence that had a hole in it and kept running. We're now running down the street of the Cul-de-Sac. A car pulls out of the driveway and stops, so it wouldn't hit me. I Slid over the hood of the car. Eddy jumped over the hood of the car. Kyle and Nick went around the car. Louis rolled off the hood of the car. I went around one of the houses, so I could get a chance to ambush them. They were right behind me. At that moment I saw some trash cans, so I tipped them over and tripped all of them. Then I kept running afterwards. I see there was a barn at back of the house, so I runned inside to get them there. I climb up one of the ladders to get the jump on them. I hid behind one of the bails of hay, so they wouldn't see me at first. They come running in the barn to find me.

"Where the hell is she", Eddy asked?

"If I knew that I wouldn't be looking around like an idiot now would I", Louis shot back towards Eddy.

"Hey watch it homie!"

"Yeah what are you gonna do?! Hurt me! Thats not what homies do homie" he said with sarcasm.

I was about to ambush them, but something unexpected happened.

"Hey!"

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the unknowned person. He was wearing a black hoodie with a black bandana with a white skull in the middle of it around his mouth, so we couldn't see his whole face. He was also wearing white, loose sweatpants with white fingerless gloves.

Everyone just looked at him, then started to laugh.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be", Kyle said as laughing.

"Look this isn't Halloween. Go back to trick or treating kid", nick said.

Louis started to walk over to him.

"Look...you don't need to know why or what were doing. So just get out of here ok", as he puts his hand on the mystery persons shoulders.

He looks that he's touching him, so he grabbed it then twisted it one way then twisted it the other way causing him to flip to the ground.

"YO! UNCOOL NINJA DUDE", screamed Kyle!

"Kyle! Nick! Get him", Eddy said!

They both run towards the mystery person. First person to throw the punch was Kyle. The mystery person stopped the punch by grabbing it in mid-punch. He spins him around causing Nick to punch Kyle in the chest. He then kicks Kyle forward towards Nick causing them to fall on the ground.

"Yo f*** this I'm out of here", Kyle yelled!

"Same here man", said Nick.

"You guys are just cowards! I'll handle him myself", said Eddy.

"You know you can't win", said the mystery person.

"Bullsh**! I can take you!"

Eddy goes for a kick, but he catches it and throws it back to him. Eddy gains stability and goes for a puch. The mystery person blocks it from hitting him and punches him right under his arm. Eddy then falls over in shock and pain...surprisingly. Eddy can't move at all.

"Come out Marie everything is alright", the mystery person said to her hoping she would respond.

"How does he know my name", I said to myself?

I start to stand from where I was.

"Aw there you are. Now...how about that talk now...hmm?"

"What...wait a sec...Double D" I said confused and shocked.

"Yup...so now lets head back to my house and I'll explain", Double D said.

At that moment Louis gained consciousness.

"You little prick. I'm going to hurt you who ever you are", he said to himself as he grabs his bat.

He started to run towards Double D with the bat and then swings at him.

"HUH DOUBLE D WATCH OUT!"

Before he knew it a bat was heading towards him. He stopped the first impact with his forearm, but the second one hit him in the stomach. He groans from the last impact and tries to deflect the last one by bring his forearm in a upward position stopping the impact from hitting his head. Double D is now knocked out.

"NO", I said.

I then jump down on top of Louis with a punch. I got him pinned down on the ground, so I could lay another punch or two on him. I hit him so hard he got knocked out and started to bleed.

"Take that a**hole!"

"Ah...my head."

"Huh Double D", I realized as he gained consciousness.

I run towards him to see if he was alright.

"Are you okay", I asked Double D

"Besides bruised up arms possibly broken, maybe a cracked rib, and semi-blunt force against my head. I had worst to be honest. I just need help getting up and getting to my house."

"Okay good...I guess."

I slowly got him up, so I could carry him by his shoulder.

"Nhmn thanks. To think I thought I would get more used to that at least", he said as we started to walk out of the barn.

"Hey! Why is Kanker sister and stranger to Rolf in son of shepherds barn! And why is there people passed out in Rolf's barn", Rolf said confused and angry.

"Its alright Rolf...just make sure you call the police", Double D said.

"Double D Ed-Boy?! How has been life, yes?"

Double tried to laugh a little, but then started to cough.

"Same old Rolf. Hasn't figured out how to use english correctly, yet. Nice to see you again Rolf."

"Well Rolf if you don't mind I'm gonna get Double D here home", I said.

"Yes, of course you do that as I call police about these hooligans. Hope to see you at school right Double D Ed-Boy" he asked.

"Yeah hope to see you there too Rolf. Bye now", Double D said.

_**"Come on Double D lets get you home."**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I hope this was interesting for you guys. It was fun making it, and please PM if you want. I don't care I'll talk to you. Bye until next time.<em>**


End file.
